Muse
by monsterball
Summary: I should be making an automail leg piece for this one customer who got a cheap one made from a scammer. We promised him 10 days. Eight more than I need. But...lately... I’ve been thinking...EdWin Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. There, I said it.

Based off of the Anime series of FMA.

Winry's POV

Muse

_I should be making an automail leg piece for this one customer who got a cheap one made from a scammer. We promised him 10 days. Eight more than I need. But…lately… I've been thinking..._

Ed. He's all I ever think about now. I hate it when he comes and leaves me, Den, and Grandma! It sucks!

I mean, he just comes to us, all battered up. Whenever I see him like that, my heart clenches as he limps towards us with his usual smile. My first thought usually is "Ohmygosh! What happened to him!"

But then again, my second thought is, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE AUTOMAIL!" Hey, I work hard on that stuff! I can't help it if my best works get all busted. Especially if it's my hot best friend with awesome alchemy skills.

Whoa.

Did I just call Ed hot?

No way. I didn't just say that—did I?

Shoving that thought off for a moment….Anyways, he just comes to our small family, automail broken and all, as if asking for a small favor! As if it's no big deal! Of course it's a big deal! Automail parts these days are really expensive!

Pfft. Every time Ed comes home, it's not because he's visiting us. Nope, it's because he _needs _us. Who else could make his automail with 100 reassurance that we're not cheating or scamming him with the _best_ mechanic around?

It would be a nice change if Ed decided to visit us for once. Without any injuries, broken parts, or _anything._ Just Ed, Al, me, Grandma, and Den. Just us. A nice dinner…A good night's sleep…a celebration…a _reassurance knowing Ed and Al is fine._

Don't get me wrong. I love automail. I love my job. Automail _is my life._ But every time I see Ed and his battered form…I really feel like crying. And hitting him with my favorite tool – the wrench.

Well, I'll admit it. Living in the countryside doesn't help bring customers to us. Ed's actually _the_ main customor we have that makes us enough to afford a living…considering he receives the best treatment to his automail.

Hey, I'm not favoring him! He had a tough time as a kid trying to bring his mother back to life…The thought of that still makes me shudder. I mean, _bringing back the dead?_

And Al. He must have it tough too…To not eat…to not hurt…to not feel. When I saw that Ed was trying to get Al's body back…I was amazed.

My first thought was _That's…impossible._

Of course, I tried to talk Ed out of it. I mean, the possibility to get Al's body back? 1 to 0! But, no matter how much I tried, Ed just stayed stubborn as ever. Then he gave me a reassuring smile that read _Don't worry... Have faith in me. I'll do it. _

That was when I realized…he _could_ do it.

Ed is brave, alright. I wish I had his courage. He's always ready to face everything; I mean, he'd give up anything for those he cares about.

What? Wasn't I just complaining? Now I'm _admiring_ him? What's wrong with me?

…

Whatever.

Ed and Al…Yeah, we're best friends. Ever since we were little. But I always feel rejected. Ed and Al—they're basically keeping _everything_ from me. Why can't they just tell me what they're up to?

I always feel...isolated from those two. It's like…I'm calling out from a distance, but nobody answers. Nobody answers my questions. My concerns. My emotions.

No! I'm not being nosy either! I'm never nosy!

…

OK, I admit it, I _was_ being nosy (and evil in a way) when I opened Ed's silver watch without asking, but _this is different._

Why do I always feel stupid? So alone and isolated? So…crazy? Am I just…thinking to myself? A lovely thoughtful conversation? _Literally?_

That's just weird.

But…there are times where I _do_ feel pathetic…

That one time when Ed's dad came back…And I thought he was a stalker…Hah. It made me feel good about myself, since I _am _pretty. But…I have to say, for a second when I looked back at him…it reminded me of Ed. But I just shoved it off…Ha, who knew it was his Dad?

And when the crazy butcher kidnapped me…I was really scared. I was scared that Ed might really die…and then I would die. I was scared of being chopped up by that psychopath.

After that incident, I wanted to be strong for Ed.

I try, of course, by training my automail skills. I want to make Ed the best automail yet so he can complete his goal. And when he achieves it, there'd be no reason to be in the military. No reason to be called into active duty multiple times. No reason to be in danger.

He and Al could be back home with us…I wouldn't need to be so worried anymore.

That's why I try hard in my automail making. That was why I wanted Ed to win that automail arm wrestling competition. So I can see how good my automail was. If I knew how good it was, I could make even better ones.

No, I'm certainly not trying to impress Ed. And I most certainly am not attracted to him! Hmph!

… Or am I?

Heh, I'd rather not answer that.

Wow, now I'm really crazy.

I really should get back to the automail work…but…I can't concentrate. And it's not my fault! I haven't been in contact with Ed for months! He never calls, sends letters, or _anything_. Geez, it's so annoying!

It's like he doesn't even care!

..Well…Of course he cares…but…

It's confusing. I don't like being confused. Basically, Ed doesn't like getting other people involved with his problems…Sheesh. I guess it's some hero code or something.

Hero…Is that what Ed is to me?

I guess he is a hero in a way, though he doesn't admit it. Like all the other heroes in the world don't admit it. Another hero code of hero law, I suppose.

Gah, I'm bored. Thinking to myself is getting boring. Not to mention weird.

I suppose I could read…I haven't read Automail: Secrets to Succeed yet, but I guess I'm not in the mood for reading either.

Nope, I'm in the mood for hitting some stubborn head with my wrench now.

Some _blonde _stubborn head with a short proportioned body, that is.

Speaking of blonde…

There's a blonde head walking to the front door with this other guy...I can't really see clearly from up here…I wonder who it is?

Shoot. I hope that customer didn't come back early. It's only day 4!

But yet…something tells me it's not that customer. After all, the customer (he calls himself Jimmy) was a brunette. So, unless he dyed it blonde, it can't be him.

The guy next to the blonde head is in a suit of armor. Ha, it's Ed and Al! Pfft, I must be really off today to not know it's Ed and Al. I wonder what brings them to the Rockbell's little haven…

…Of course, Ed's looking pretty worn out (as usual)…

And the automail…WHAT! WHAT DID ED DO TO MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL!

"Hey Win—"

"EEEDDD! WHEN I COME DOWN THERE, YOU ARE SO GOING TO MEET THE WRENCH!"

* * *

A/N I think I did OK…'cept Winry's waay OOC and everything's sorta…blunt? I dunno. XD 

Please review! I wanna know what you think of this one-shot. I'll give you a cookie 3


End file.
